


Marry You?

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of woosan, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Seonghwa wants to get married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he doesn't know if Hongjoong wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Seonghwa had never thought about marriage before but Wooyoung mentioning it made him wonder. Did he want to get married? And if so, did Hongjoong?OR“Hyung. Aren’t you guys going to get married soon?”The question spun around Seonghwa’s head for the rest of the day after Wooyoung brought it up. Hongjoong and him had been dating for years now and Seonghwa knew he wanted to spend his life with no one but the younger, so the thought of marriage was a logical one to have. But it had never been brought up in conversation before, neither party really having had the time to envision such an idea.But Wooyoung’s side comment during lunch brought all of Seonghwa’s thoughts to a halt. Why hadn’t they talked about it yet? Did Hongjoong even want to get married?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Marry You?

“Hyung. Aren’t you guys going to get married soon?” 

The question spun around Seonghwa’s head for the rest of the day after Wooyoung brought it up. Hongjoong and him had been dating for years now and Seonghwa knew he wanted to spend his life with no one but the younger, so the thought of marriage was a logical one to have. But it had never been brought up in conversation before, neither party really having had the time to envision such an idea. 

But Wooyoung’s side comment during lunch brought all of Seonghwa’s thoughts to a halt. Why hadn’t they talked about it yet? Did Hongjoong even want to get married? When would they even have the wedding? Would fall be a nice time of year-

Shaking his head, Seonghwa admonished himself. He knew that even if Hongjoong didn’t want to get married, it wouldn’t change anything. He would still love and support Hongjoong with all his heart, hence the ideas of wedding and rings were kind of pointless. But he liked to dream. 

Which brought him to his current predicament: Hongjoong kneeling on the floor in front of him. Except instead of a ring, he was tying Seonghwa’s open shoelace. 

While on a normal day Seonghwa would be over the moon at such a simple gesture of affection, the seed that Wooyoung had planted in his mind grew. His first thoughts had automatically gone to Hongjoong, kneeling in front of him with a ring in a box, heart pounding at the prospect. But instead the other was simply tying his shoe for him. 

“Your shoe was untied. I didn’t want you to trip,” the younger answered upon rising, taking Seonghwa’s hand back in his before placing a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek. Seonghwa smiled warmly at the other, squashing down the faint glimmer of disappointment in his chest. 

“Even if I did, I know you’d catch me,” he murmured back, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand in his.  
_____________________

The second time Seonghwa thought it would happen was before one of their typical dates. While they normally just ordered take out and sat on their couch, once a month they made it a point to go on an official date. 

Seonghwa lived for those dates, being able to doll himself up for Hongjoong and enjoy a fun evening out. He would spend days in advance planning his outfit down to a T and Hongjoong wasn’t allowed anywhere near it, Seonghwa wanting it to be a surprise. 

This time was no different. He spent extra care with his clothes this time, specially ordering a top that he knew would hug his small waist just right and accentuate all his curves. Grinning to himself he hid it in the back of his closet where he knew Hongjoong wouldn’t look. 

By the time date night rolled around, Seonghwa had already planned every detail down to the smallest one. While he didn’t want to admit that it was because he thought maybe Hongjoong could propose, the idea stayed in the back of his mind like an incessant nagging that no amount of resistance would make go away. As he donned his clothes, smoothing his hands down his chest, a pervasive thought managed to escape: Looking like this Hongjoong would have to drop to one knee. 

Biting his lip, Seonghwa cursed himself. He had no right placing all that pressure on Hongjoong. Neither of them had breached the topic of marriage and yet here he was, expecting something from Hongjoong that he wasn’t sure the other even wanted. With a sigh, he straightened, checking his appearance one more time in the mirror before heading out. 

“You’re wearing that jacket?” Hongjoong asked, eyebrow raised as he observed the new dress jacket Seonghwa had ordered. It had arrived last minute, Seonghwa complaining all week about how his outfit would be ruined without the addition of the jacket. Luckily it had been delivered late that afternoon, Seonghwa almost jumping for joy as he accepted the package. And Hongjoong, in his typical fashion, had run into the apartment ten minutes before they were set to leave, muttering a rushed explanation as he threw his clothes off in order to get ready. 

“Yeah I am. Do you not like it?” Seonghwa looked down at the fitted black jacket, frowning as he smoothed out the invisible wrinkles. He had been so sure when he ordered it that the other would like it, but Hongjoong’s comment was making him doubtful. 

“No, no. I think it’s lovely! I just thought you were gonna wear your favorite jacket,” Hongjoong asked, stopping Seonghwa’s hand in its path down the suit again. “You always look beautiful to me. You could be standing in the middle of the street stark naked and I’d still think you were prettiest person on planet earth. On second thought, how about we skip the date and go right to you being naked?” 

Seonghwa laughed, slapping Hongjoong on the shoulder, before burying his face in the others neck. 

“While I love the prospect of that, I did just doll myself up and would like to show off a little,” Seonghwa murmured, voice a little muffled by Hongjoong’s coat. 

The younger gently ran his hand up and down the others back soothingly. 

“Of course sweetheart. Anything for you.” 

With a final kiss on the temple (and a sweet one for the road), the two headed out to enjoy the rest of their date, the idea of marriage completely erased from Seonghwa’s mind in light of thoughts of Hongjoong and how perfect he was.  
________________________

The third time the thoughts of marriage came up in Seonghwa’s head, was a bit harder for him. Because it was his best friend. 

“SEONGHWA!” Wooyoung screeched as he banged the apartment door open. Yelping, Seonghwa almost dropped the plate he was holding onto the floor, glaring at the intruder while Wooyoung barreled at him. 

“SEONGHWA SEONGWHA SEONGHWA Oh my gosh you won’t believe it!” The younger was almost shivering in place with how jittery he was, Seonghwa placing down the plate before he gently took the others shoulders, leading him towards the couch. 

“Well why don’t you tell me?”

Almost as soon as the words left his tongue Wooyoung burst out “San proposed. We’re getting married!” 

A pang of some unidentified emotion ran through Seonghwa, his smile faltering a little before he caught himself. This was his best friend. His best friend who’d just informed him that he was getting married. 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you. Have you started planning yet?” Seonghwa bit his tongue, attempting to keep the feelings of insecurity and disappointment away until a later time when he could wallow in his guilt and self pity alone. But, for now, Wooyoung was his main priority. 

“Oh gosh no. He just asked me this morning.” 

“How did he ask?” 

Wooyoung laughed. 

“You won’t believe it. So we’d been fucking for hours-“ 

“Okay well that’s gross. I didn’t need to hear that this early on a Sunday,” Hongjoong muttered as he came walking into the living room, hair still damp from the shower he’d just finished, pj pants (that were presumably Seonghwa’s dragging) on the floor. Without so much as another word, he pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s lips, nodding hello to Wooyoung before moving towards the kitchen to make himself breakfast. 

Seonghwa couldn’t help the blissful smile that took over his features as Hongjoong kissed him, his love for the other almost painful in his chest. 

“You wanna talk about gross? That, that is gross,” Wooyoung snorted, pointing at Seonghwa’s dazed expression. Hongjoong looked up, spoon in mouth as he winked at Seonghwa, the other giggling softly while Wooyoung made a gagging noise in the background. “Anyway, San and I were making sweet, sweet love when all of a sudden, as he was cumming, he whispered ‘will you marry me?’ So-“ 

A spoon in the kitchen dropped, Hongjoong gaping at Wooyoung. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding. THAT’s how he proposed? While he was orgasming inside you?” The disbelief was evident in his tone as he stared at Wooyoung, begging the other to tell him it wasn’t true. 

“Yup! It was so sweet so of course I said yes, as if I could ever say no to my lovely Sannie. You should see him when he cums. It’s honestly the most beautiful thing-“ 

Seonghwa slapped his hand over Wooyoung’s mouth. 

“I’ll take a hard pass on that one, please and thank you. The only one I’d ever want to see in the position is Hongjoong.” Sputtering could be heard from the kitchen, followed by violent coughing as Hongjoong choked. 

Laughing, Wooyoung rolled himself on the couch, head leaning on Seonghwa’s shoulder before he whispered, “When’s it gonna be your turn?”

Shoving the other off gently, Seonghwa laughed, changing the topic in order to avoid answering the question.

It took Seonghwa a while to finally shove Wooyoung out of the apartment and shortly after Hongjoong had to leave for his studio, providing Seonghwa with the entire space to himself. Which wasn’t a good idea. 

As soon as the door had closed behind Hongjoong, the pervasive thoughts came back. 

Seonghwa had come to realize that he really wanted to get married to Hongjoong. The prospect of being able to say that he belonged to the other caused chills to climb up his spine in gleeful anticipation before it was enveloped by the crushing guilt. 

A single tear of frustration moved down his cheek before he angrily wiped it off, but others were soon to follow. He shouldn’t place any expectations on Hongjoong. It wasn’t fair to the younger for him to wait for Hongjoong to propose when he wasn’t ready to do it himself. Why was he having all these thoughts? He’s happy with Hongjoong, more in love with the other every day so why won’t he stop thinking about weddings? Why was he not able to properly congratulate his friend on his engagement? Was something wrong with him?

The tears quickly turned into sobs as Seonghwa berated himself, the guilt clawing at his chest as he wallowed in feelings of self admonishment. 

This proposal that he keeps hoping for would change nothing. So why, why was he so upset about it?

He allowed himself some time to hurt before he’d had enough. He loved Hongjoong and always would. A stupid ring on his finger was never going to change that.  
_________________________________

Seonghwa was dancing around the kitchen, songs freely playing on the radio as he prepared dinner. Hongjoong hadn’t returned from his day at the studio yet, having called ahead of time to let him know that he was working late. The elder had been able to hear by the tone of his voice that Hongjoong was going to need a pick me up once he came home and had decided to cook the other’s favorites while he waited. 

The clock kept ticking as Seonghwa waited, the food having been placed into containers and stored in the fridge for when the younger arrived. Music trickled from the radio playing softly in the background as Seonghwa busied himself by cleaning the apartment, scrubbing the floors till he could see his own reflection. 

“The next song is a top favorite of caller number 15…” 

Sighing, he picked up his rag, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he stood up. 

“…Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…” 

Seonghwa stood stock still, the world around him freezing as he finally registered the song playing on the radio. Without thinking he lunged towards the radio, slamming his hand on the off button. 

Silence followed, Seonghwa breathing heavily as he fisted his hands in his hair, whispering “stupid, stupid, stupid,” to himself. 

“Are you okay?” 

In his hurry to turn off the radio Seonghwa hadn’t even noticed the apartment door opening, tear filled eyes slowly moving towards Hongjoong standing frozen in the doorway, shoes half off. Biting his lip, Seonghwa slowly released the hold on his hair, his arms falling limply at his sides as the tears started streaming down his face. 

Panic filled Hongjoong’s eyes as he rushed into the apartment, shoe coming off as he hurried over to Seonghwa, who just crumpled in the others arms. 

“Shh it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Hongjoong mumurmured, gently rocking the two as he tightened his hold on Seonghwa, silently reminding the other that he was still there. 

Full body sobs wracked him as Seonghwa clung to the younger, all the guilt and frustration at his thoughts finally springing free in their unadulterated form. Heaving breaths in between, Seonghwa buried his face in Hongjoong’s jacket, breathing in the others calming scent, the scent of home. Hongjoong’s fingers gently running through his hair was also soothing, the action grounding Seonghwa and allowing him to slowly collect himself. 

“I’m right here. You cry all you need, I’ll be right here,” Hongjoong said lovingly into the elders hair, an undertone of pain present at not knowing what had caused this bad of a breakdown. 

Eventually Seonghwa managed to calm down enough to allow Hongjoong to pick him up off the floor and move him to the couch, where he immediately wrapped himself around the elder again. When the tears finally turned to sniffles, Hongjoong asked the dreaded question: “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“I-It’s stupid,” he murmured, hoping that he could prolong the inevitable. 

“Nothing that has to do with you is stupid, Seonghwa. You and everything about you is important to me,” Hongjoong stated with full sincerity. “I love you. Will you please let me in?”

Every fiber of Seonghwa’s being was telling him not to say anything, to just keep quiet so as to not burden the other. But he couldn’t keep it in anymore, the guilt eating him alive. 

“… I want to get married…” And as soon as he said the words, he realized a dam had opened that wasn’t willing to close anytime soon. “Its so stupid but Wooyoung asked me, months ago, when we were going to get married and we’d never talked about it before but hearing him ask me that made me think that maybe we should get married. But then I started feeling guilty because, what if that’s not what you want?” Seonghwa wiped his nose on his sleeve, avoiding eye contact before he continued. “I felt like I was placing expectations on you that I didn’t know if you could fulfill and that made me feel worse but then Wooyoung came barging in talking about how cute it was that San proposed to him and he just wouldn’t shut up…” He squeezed his eyes closed. “And all I could think about was how disappointed I was that it wasn’t me bragging about getting married, that I couldn’t tell the world that I was bound to you. But it’s so stupid because I love you. I always have and I always will. No stupid ceremony or a dumb ring is going to change that so why am I so upset?” Tears started falling down his face again and he angrily wiped them off. 

Without saying anything, Hongjoong stood up. 

“Hongjoong-“ The younger proceeded to walk away towards their bedroom, leaving Seonghwa panicking, worried that he’d said something that would make the other leave. “Hongjoong-“ His voice broke as he stared after the younger, the sounds of rummaging echoing through the silent apartment. 

Hurridly Seonghwa got up, rushing toward their shared bedroom. 

“If I said something wrong I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I still love you. I don’t need to get married to prove that-“ 

When Hongjong finally turned around, there, nestled in his hands, was a small velveteen box. 

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he gaped at the box, mind going completely blank. 

“What-wh-what what is this?”

Hongjoong smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“I’ve ummm actually been trying to propose to you for a while now but it just, heh, never seemed to work.” He looked down at the little box in his hands. “It made me think that maybe I was just never meant to get married to you.” 

Seonghwa stopped breathing, fear at Hongjoong’s words coursing through his veins. 

“What do you mean you were never meant to get married to me? You aren’t leaving are you?”

The idea seemed to appall Hongjoong, his features morphing into one of disgust before he vigorously shook his head no. 

“Never. I love you to the moon and back Seonghwa. I would never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else.” He looked back down before staring deeply into Seonghwa’s eyes. “You’re it for me.” 

Seonghwa couldn’t help himself as he launched his body at Hongjoong, the other just barely catching him around the waist before Seonghwa was kissing him deeply. Teeth clanked as both of them smiled into the kiss, realizing what idiots they’d been about the topic. 

“Park Seonghwa, will-“

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t even let me finish.” 

“Oh. Sorry,” Seonghwa said sheepishly, nodding for Hongjoong to continue. He eyed the other skeptically before continuing. 

“Park Seonghwa, will you-“ 

“Yes.” 

“You little-“ 

Seonghwa laughed as he ran away from Hongjoong through the apartment, repeating the word yes as Hongjong complained about not being able to actually finish his proposal. 

Later that evening, long after they’d reaffirmed their love for each other and were cuddling in bed, Seonghwa finally asked. 

“When did you decide you wanted to propose?” 

Hongjoong hummed as he drew nonsensical patters on Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Three months after I met you.” 

Seonghwa smacked him for that. 

“I’m being serious.” 

“So am I! I’ve wanted to marry you almost as long as we’ve been together. It just never seemed like the right moment.” Hongjoong pouted as he looked up at Seonghwa, the other having a hard time being upset with him. “When I finally decided that fuck it, I was just gonna do it, I didn’t know how. Google sucked and our friends are less than useless. San suggested that I take you out to a food truck and hide the ring in a taco.” 

Seonghwa laughed at Hongjoong’s disgusted face, more than grateful that he decided to not do that. 

“And then the fucker goes and asks Wooyoung to marry him while he’s balls deep. How is that any better?” 

At this point Seonghwa was wiping the tears from his eyes as he attempted to control his breathing to get rid of the cramp in his side. Hongjoong just scowled at him. 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing. You have no idea how hard it is to propose to you. I hid the ring in your favorite jacket but then you decide to wear a different one. I try to go down on one knee and then you just look so sad that my awkward ass decides to tie your shoe instead.” Shaking his head Hongjoong giggles, “Don’t know what I was doing on that one, to be honest.” 

“Regardless,” Seonghwa mutters, pulling the younger close. “You asked and I said yes. In the end we both get what we wanted.” 

Hongjoong sighs before melting into the other, head resting on Seonghwa’s heart. 

“I guess you’re right. It might not be the most romantic of proposals but it’s ours.” 

“Ours,” Seonghwa murmurs before kissing the other sweetly. 

_________  
“But hey, I could always ask again when I’m balls deep-“ 

Hongjoong never saw the pillow coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope this story brought you as much joy as it brought me writing it. Have a wonderful day and remember to stay safe and healthy! <3


End file.
